seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sorrelflower
Welcome to Seekers Wiki Welcome to Seekers Wiki! We're so glad you're here to share your love for the Seekers series by Erin Hunter by expanding, creating, and adding pictures to pages. Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sorrelflower/Lusa and Toklo.. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salcie (Talk) 13:19, May 27, 2012 Note A sutible size for a polar bear pciture (as seen in Shila) is 280. Type 280 in image size in infobox for a sutible size, not one that fills the entire screen. Sorrelflower 21:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorrel Hi Sorrel! I haven't seen you around on the Wiki often, so I wanted to say hi! If you're on the Wiki right now, do you want to get on the chat? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the blog! I think you would make a great admin, but let's keep the blog open for more suggestions for a week or so. Meanwhile, I hope to see you on chat. Thanks for the edit to t he wolf page! It realll has great information now! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I think you deserve being an admin. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi Sorrel, I noticed that you added a lot to the pages about seals, squirrels, etc., and thanks for adding that. I really appreciate the hard work you put into this, but can you please use how the book describe s them, as this is about the books, rather than an animals wiki. Again, I really want to thank you for your hard work. You have put great effort into this site. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Oh my gosh, Sorrel! I'm am so sorry! I was on a different page and totally forgot about the Seekers chat! Then I went to eat a cookie... Anyways, I'll try to chat later if I can. Again, I'm so sorry! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 18:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Stuff I need to talk to you on chat. When will you be able to get on? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 15:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) An Idea I saw some templates on other wikis that were for inactive users, so I made one: . Do you think we should start to add these to some user pages? I'm not sure, but it seemes like a good idea on other wikis. Users to add them to: people who haven't edited since 2010 (there are suprisingly a lot). Firewol787's page is an example. Anyways, tell me if you think it might be an alright idea! I can remove the template on Firewolf's page if you don't like the idea. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Templates I forgot to mention a little problem with the templates I created- you need to add |- is between the templates so Template Other Template I fixed it up a bit- sorry if you'd rather I not edit your profile. Sorry for not mentioning tha t on the blog! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I probably should have mentioned that to you. By the way, I like your new siggie :) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 13:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Projects I created 3 projects which can be seen on the top navigation bar in the community section. Would you like to be leader of project cliffnotes, with me as deputy or regular member? I'm leader of templates and format; would you like to join or be deputy for those? By the way, I signed up for a spotlight request on the community central wiki. Hopefully we can get the wiki a spotlight! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 18:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you as leader and deputy for those two projects. Once at least 3 more people join, we can start selecting what to work on and such. The navigation bar is where it says "On the Wiki ", "Characters", and "community" and those other things. It's in the community section where it says projects. Here's a link to the spotlight thing: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Spotlights. Right now, we are the last one. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Silverfang came up qith the idea of project character art- like what Warriors Wiki has. She has created some blanks and I will upload some more, but I thought it would be best to disciss with you first on if she can be leader. She left a message on the talk page of the project. If you think it's best to keep the pictures to real life bears, I understand, but I thought we could better give the readers an idea of what the bears look like if we could match colors and important features- like size, scratched ears and such. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. I got an adult polar bear picture and some grizzlies pics. The site says it's alright to use them. Also, it seems Harryronhermione17 has been inactive, and with projects starting, we need active admins. Say we give her a few more weeks to edit, or how long do you suggest? We shouldn't prompt her to edit, because that is not how I want to be spending my time. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sorrel! I saw your polar bear cub blanks--they are so adorable!!! You are a great artist! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 13:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Project Template Hi! I was wondering if I could join the Project Template. All I would need to do is learn how to make them. If I'm allowed in, could you teach me how to make them? Thanks! Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 23:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, didn't sign. Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 23:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Promoting the Wiki Do you care to promote the Wiki? http://seekers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Promote. Also, we just had our spotlight approved :) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Sorrel! We should have our spotlight soon! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Elurra I think I found where the Elurra thing popped up (not that it really matters- just thought you might want to know). There was a user (Tigerfoot) who is on a Seekers Fanfiction Wiki, and he/she has fanfiction characters. One is called Ursa (real character), and Elurra is part of the fanfic where she is Yakone and Kallik daughter, so someone probably though Well, Ursa is real, so this Elurra must be real too!. ''Anyways, thought you might want to know. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 15:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) References I brought up the idea for references a while ago, but it wasn't as necessary at the time. Now, I think we need them since the wiki is growing and it's harder to keep track of what's true, and what is a user's fanfiction. I tried to make templates, but had no luck. Do you know how to make reference list templates similar to warriors wiki, or should I try to find someone else to help? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Ugh Sorry, Sorrel. I checked the names on a site, and I got different results. I looked into it again, and found a better site to find the meaning of their names; then I got the same results you found. I should have checked again before I reverted your edits. So sorry... ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Member of Seekers Wiki Staff Hello, Sorrel. Silverfang has been made a rollbacker, due to the fact that she, Manulik and I agree she should. Nobody has said no, and I trust that she will be more active on thiss wiki. I thought you might want to know. There is a new staff requests page for users to ask to be promoted. Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Those Question Marks... I noticed the summary of your edit said question marks kept appearing... Same thing happened to me yesterday.? I had to re-do and edit three times before it worked.? Do you think it's just Seekers Wiki, or all of the Wikis?? I'm seriously confused.? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 18:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) No clue why that happened, but I found a way to fix it: After you're done editing, go to source mode and delete all the question marks. It's annoying, but it works... ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 18:36, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Project Contest :D So, in case you haven't yet seen my blog, I thought that we should have a contest for users who are not currently active in projects. There would be prizes to win for the users who were the most contributive. Midnight's idea was that we could make templates for the winners saying that they won. What do you think? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hey, do you want to chat?? I thought you were on the Wiki, but when I joined chat, you weren't there...? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 18:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) lets chat Badges I added badges- they might encourage more editing. Tell me if you think they should be removed. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) lets chat do you want to chat Hi there :) Hi Sorrelflower, How are you? Want to talk on chat sometime?? Midnight Snow (talk) 07:18, December 3, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello Hi Sorrel, I wanted to say that I absolutely ''love ''the badge pictures! Also, on the firestick page, you're right, I was wrong. It is a firestick. Sorry 'bout that. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:42, December 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Yeah we should try and chat sometime. :) I LOVE that badges they are really awesome. Good job on them :) Midnight Snow (talk) 04:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm sure they'll look great :) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey, Sorrel. You may have noticed that I deleted some categories you created- I didn't think they were necessary for the wiki, as we already have many categories for pages and that whether a species is herbivorus, carnivourus, etc., is already stated on the page (if it isn't, let's add it in). I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier before you spent so much time working on it... However, if you think we do need the categories, I'm very sorry and I'll help add them again. Thanks, and I'm sorry, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I was nervous that you might have been mad about me reversing the edits- Then I reminded myself of how nice you are, so thanks. And yes, it was me who changed the words for the "new message" box. If you have any other ideas, tell me, and I'll gladly add them! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Chat? Hey Sorrel, Want to talk like right now?? Midnight Snow (talk) 12:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) user box help and chat Hey Sorrel, Could you help me with User boxes. I cant seem to get them in a horizontal line! Thanks for coming on chat also Chat to you another time, :) Midnight Snow (talk) 12:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I meant vertical! I got muddled up!!! :p Midnight Snow (talk) 07:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Templates I fixed Midnight's templates. I thought you may want to know what was wrong in case a user needs your help again: #It had the two {'s, which means adding "Template:" is not necesssary #There didn't need to be a |- in front of each template listed- there only needed to be one in the space in between Sorry if this doesn't clarify much, but I thought you may want to know. Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ... Sorrel, since you're one of my best friends on this Wiki, and are a fellow admin, I think it's only fair for you to know that I've been under the age of 13 for most of the time I've spent on the Wiki. I also need your opinion on the Wiki age rule. I know a lot of users here on Seekers Wiki are underaged, and I've got no problem with that. I know of one other underage user and they aren't making very contributive edits, and I wondered if you think I should block them. I know blocking the user shouldn't be because of age, since I was 12 when I became bureaucrat here, and I don't think my edits have been "noncontributive". But when their immaturity shows, I personally think it's only right to block them. What do you think? Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Age I noticed on Mistey's talk page that you somehow found out she was 12 (Now 13). When I joined, I was 12 (Now 13). Figured I'll tell that now since I'm older. See you later! Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear']] 14:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) alliance Plz we must do thiuis the wiki will grow we must join the alliance silverheart 03:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) And of most of our users agree we must Chat Chat to disscus issues silverheart 03:03, January 23, 2013 (UTC) sorry SorryI am so sorry about the spelling Issues PLZ dont ban me silverheart 20:27, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Glitch When I visit the main page on my computer, Fire in the Sky picture is messed up. On my kindle, however, it is fine. Are you noticing these defects? Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] 21:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Problem Hello, Sorrel! I'm Leopardflame, and I haven't been editing Seekers Wiki often, so you may not know me yet. Anyway, I was on chat today, and a user, Silverheart11, thinks that I have criticized his wanting to be a chat mod. However, I only mentioned that he does not fulfill requirements necessary for the application. Silver became angry and has started sending me messages via talk page, and I want to know if you can explain to him that I merely meant that he may not be able to become a chat mod. I'm so sorry to have to bring this to your attention, but I would sincerely appreciate help. I will also talk to Mistey about this problem, and hopefully there is a solution that all of us, including Silver, can be happy with. Thank you, LeopardFeel the flame~ 22:54, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel, it's true that Silver may have misunderstood Leopard's intentions, but at the same time, Leopard was slightly rude to Silver in this situation. I think that this is a simple problem to fix, but if Leopard finds the need to inform you as well, I would like to hear your input on this. My suggestion would be to warn Leopard, and perhaps get them on chat at the same time to explain what they each were thinking. Leopard is a helpful user, and I really hope she stays with us even after this incident. Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Problem resolved We talked on chat and it turned out good Leopard was jokeing about wishing me banned so problem Gone silverheart 23:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC)